


Наедине

by Lethys



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время секса им уже неважно, кто — принцесса, а кто — телохранитель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наедине

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи выглядят, как в 9-й части МК! И Бо (металлический шест Джейд) здесь, как вы поняли, в укороченной версии.

Китана не отличалась скромностью, но это Джейд только нравилось. Целовались они до тех пор, пока кому-то перестанет хватать воздуха, отталкивали друг друга, пару секунд на передышку и всё по новой. В такие моменты они не думали, кто из них принцесса, а кто — телохранительница: верх возьмёт тот, кто окажется настойчивее. Почувствовав, что её обняли за талию, а тело принцессы заметно расслабилось, Джейд поняла, что сегодня ей было доверено вести. Китана не проиграла — уступила.

Не медля ни секунды, Джейд приняла инициативу на себя: одной рукой взялась за волосы принцессы и потянула их назад; Китана запрокинула голову. Принцессе стало мало одного лишь поцелуя. Она коснулась ладонью живота Джейд и повела её уже вниз, но не тут-то было. Джейд перехватила её руку, разорвала немного затянувшийся поцелуй и прошептала вполголоса:

— Нетерпеливы сегодня, ваше высочество?

— Не тяни, Джейд, — так же тихо ответила ей Китана.

— И не думала…

Они заперлись в спальне принцессы. Просто потому, что их здесь не побеспокоят. Девушки переместились на кровать. Через пару минут вся одежда девушек оказалась на полу. У них было несколько тысяч лет в запасе, чтобы узнать друг о друге всё. Каждая из них всегда получала удовольствие, ибо они знали, что находятся в знающих и опытных руках.

Ласка была грубоватой и уверенной. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Китана окончательно сдалась: она раскрылась перед своей любовницей. В руке Джейд появился Бо. Оглянув комнату, Джейд заприметила тумбочку, на которой были расставлены флакончики и баночки разных форм и цветов. Крем там тоже должен быть.

— Простите, принцесса, вынуждена ненадолго вас оставить, — заговорщицки шепнула Джейд.

— Что?.. — не поняла разморённая лаской Китана. — Джейд, куда? Вернись!..

К кровати Джейд шла, размазывая крем по трубке, которая в активированном виде, на секундочку, становится оружием. Но не сейчас.

— О, боже, — только и смогла выдохнуть Китана.

Джейд ещё растёрла Бо, чтобы его поверхность не была такой холодной.

— Бо-ж... — вновь выдохнула Китана, когда оружие Джейд постепенно оказалось в ней.

Джейд уверенно водила Бо туда-сюда, приближая Китану к её оргазму. Китана зажмурилась, двигала бёдрами в такт, сминала в кулаках одеяло. Она была близка. Джейд тоже это чувствовала. В один миг тело Китаны напряглось, с губ срывались судорожные вздохи. Джейд замерла. Китана резко обмякла, её грудь вздымалась и опускалась. Джейд осторожно извлекла Бо из принцессы, легла с ней рядом, медленно поцеловала.

— Всё нормально? — спросила Джейд, прервав поцелуй.

— Да, — был ей короткий ответ. — Джейд, а ты?.. Давай... — Китана уже было присела, но Джейд уложила её обратно:

— Нет-нет. Мне доставляет удовольствие смотреть на твоё лицо во время оргазма. Ну, если ты хочешь, то давай. Но только попозже, хорошо? Сейчас отдыхай.


End file.
